Expecto Patronoum!
by rambunctious child
Summary: it had all started with a harmless question, which lead to a rather frustrated Draco and ended up leaving him with quite a bruised ego, and all this over one silly patronous charm. Much better then a summary can portray. R&R please!


AN*please read all the way through, the ending is very ironic and quite hilirous, if only you read all the way through.

It had been a simple question really, _how does one ward away Dementors? _With a simple answer, _a Patronous charm _which lead to a simple lesson. _Just think a happy thought, any happy little thought. Say the magic words, Expecto Patronum, and flick your wrist. _Simple enough. What Draco didn't understand was why this empty wispy vapor was still all that was happening. There were bright silver animals parading across the room, proving the other students success, and here was Draco with this pathetic cloud fogging the hem of his robes. Ask him to turn some unfortunate rodent into a goblet, no problem. Brew a draught of living death, yeah why not. Smuggle a heard of Death Eaters into an impenetrable castle, give him a year and it'll be done. But ask Draco to cast one lousy charm, and lets just say, in comparison, Longbottom is the intellect.

So of course, this _very important _spell was classified as a charm. Thus making it practically impossible for Draco to conjure. The class was congratulated, for the most part, on there success and advised to practice some for the up in coming test on that very piece of magic, the final assignment being to cast said charm.

Grumbling complaints more to himself then anyone else in particular, Draco headed off to continue attempting to cast the spell in a more private setting. He could use all the practice he could get.

A rather fruitless hour later, Draco was torn between chucking the worthless stick of cracking it in half.

"I give up, you win!"

"What exactly has won?" That timid voice had given him a start, he'd thought he was alone.

"What business is it of yours?"

"W-well, none really. I-I just thought that maybe I could help." The voice revealed herself to be a short, freckly girl with fat curls and olive eyes.

"I've been attempting to cast a patronus charm, seeing as your so interested." Draco wasn't sure why he was divulging this information to some random little girl, for she was most defiantly younger then himself, he just sort of did and decided to continue on with it.

"The patronous charm! That's said to be a rather advanced piece of magic. Most teachers don't even bother covering such spells!" She responded rather excited.

"Mine did." Draco stated bitterly

"Well, from what I've come across, I understand you are to think of a happy thought, the happiest thought, whilst casting. Are you doing that?" The girl tilted her head slightly whislt recollecting what she knew, and now held it there in a questioning manner

"Of course I am, do I look stupid to you? If I'm going to bother devoting my time to practicing a spell I'm going to bother knowing how to do it!" Draco crossed his arms in slight aggrivation

"Well maybe it's not a happy enough thought." She replied, brushing off the rude comment as she striaghted back out again

"Well it's the happiest one I got. Thanks for all the help, but I believe I'd like to fail in peace now." The last bit was soping with sarcasim, he'd even added an eye roll for extra emthasis.

"How can you be so sure you won't get it? You never no, something very positive might happen between now and then." Honestly this girl was so chipper, impossibly peppy and ultimatly to positive for Draco's liking.

"What's going to happen in two days?" There's a little rain for her parade

"I'm sure something will come along." She assured him.

"Yeah whatever." Draco scoffed, turning to leave.

"Good luck." The girl beamed, Draco turned at this catching her smile.

Two days passed by a little to quickly for Draco's liking, and without having done any further practice Draco was anticipating failure. At this point it was more of a question of when rather then if. Just as quickly as the days had passed was his name called and his turn to perform.

Taking a shaky breath Draco spent his time walking towards the front of the room analyzing his happy thought, although he already knew this particular thought wasn't powerful enough.

"Expecto Patronum." in that moment, when he was supposed to be focused on that happy little thought the short, freckly girl, with the fat curls and olive eyes beamed, and what a smile Draco had caught.

With those two words gleaming, silver clouds streamed out of his wand forming the first ever fully and properly formed patronous charm cast by Draco Malfoy. He wondered what shape it would take? But before he had enough time to even consider the possibilities it was complete, it was…

"What the hell is this?" The entire class had erupted with laughter, which was in no which way or form related to Draco's comment. And all throughout the room you could here the students proclaim the patronous' form between fits of laughter.

"It's a ferret!"

AN* REVIEW!


End file.
